everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiloh Seo
Shiloh is one of the next army surgeons in The Three Army Surgeons. Destined to cut their heart out and replace it with a pig's heart, it's pretty obvious to see why she's not too keen to wreck her health due to an innkeeper's bet and an incompetent employee. Character Personality Shiloh's desired image would be of a serious and levelheaded person, one who exudes professonalism and commands respect. From the emotionally controlled medics, to the prodigious university students and even the protagonists of the sci-fi novels she loves so much, this ideal has been surrounding her for her entire life. It provides a sharp contrast from her hectic home life of bad health and unstable porcine episodes, so it's no surprise that they would become an ideal for her. As a result she attempts to maintain the same calm in her daily life, to varying degrees of success. Just looking at her, she does appear to fit the bill. Walking alone, looking thoughtful, she can be hard to approach. Shiloh's interpersonal interactions tend to come off as disinterested and clinical which can make people feel quite awkward. Passion and dramatics are met with a raised eyebrow and a deadpan response and that can make a person feel as if she is looking down on them. Unfortunately, Shiloh frequently confuses professonalism for lack of emotional investment. She avoids showing pleasure and can often be overly critical as a method of appearing serious. This effect is more prominent if she's embarassed, using it as a method to distract fron her mishaps. With her type of persona, embarassment occurs very easily, with any slip of the mask being majorly out of character. When she's especially flustered, she's prone to rambling, sometimes going too far in criticisms and into outright painful statements. When she realises, she'll back down, going silent. While she feels guilty, she has difficulty apologising on the spot but will usually try to follow up with a private apology. Nevertheless she has a reputation as a harsh and slightly intimidating person. The reason that her persona is so difficult to maintain balance with is because this isn't where her true strengths lie. Shiloh in reality is an impulsive person, prone to relatively fast changes in mood. This can manifest itself as extreme moodiness when it clashes with her projected self. If she's close to you, as a friend, more of this will show in her behaviour, as she relaxes a bit. Ty likes to mess with her, as in reality she's easy to provoke a reaction from. Mostly these are irritated outbursts, less harsh than her criticisms and more emotionally fuelled. Though she reacts like this, it's mostly surface emotions and her persona still means she avoids showing when she's truly upset. When Shiloh was 14, she started losing her hearing, mostly in her left ear, requiring hearing aids to hear. Due to this she relies on lip reading and sign language a lot of the time. However finding lip reading a drag most of the time means that she tends to withdraw from social situations, rarely taking the initiative or participating. She'd rather just get on with her own thing than trying to comprehend the entire discussion for half an hour. This has given her a tendency to get lost in her own thoughts easily, in any situation. This doesn't have much impact on her ability to work however. Shiloh is always looking towards the future, to the detriment of the present situation. She believes in the importance of hard work and innovation and is always planning something out. Difficulty is no obstacle for her and she holds the diligence to be able to complete any task quickly and skillfully. She's extremely intelligent and anticipates a future where she will be able to help many a person. The reason Shiloh creates such a persona for herself is due to a need for control. Being painfully aware of how factors such as health can suddenly derail everything in life has left her with a slight paranoia that makes her prefer to plan ahead. She has about five alternate plans in her head at all times 'just in case'. She can be quite apprehensive at breaking routine because of the inability to plan ahead for every possibility. She often ends up being completely overprepared for situations because of this. With her tendency to (attempt to) conceal emotions and her habit of being stuck in her own head, she's perfectly capable of working herself in to a panic at anything unexpected. Her paranoia isn't inevitably debilitating, however. It only manifests as a problem when she over thinks something, but can be prevented by diverting her attention. Shi often feels more comfortable in social situations when she has a leader type role and is able to control the situation. It's much easier to navigate for her as well as helping with her need for control. Shiloh isn't all that good at sensing low levels of distress and can come off as rather emotionally dense. This is another contributing factor to her social awkwardness. If you want to properly have a conversation with her, it'd be a better idea to speak to her in a one on one context. That way she'd be able to give her full attention to the situation. Without the persona, Shiloh is revealed to be a much brighter person. With all pretense gone, she instead expresses herself much more and is a much less abrasive person to talk to, as she doesn't conceal happiness under flustered irritation trying to be coolness. Like this, her true strengths are found to lie in spontaneity, inspiration and improvisation, particularly under pressure. It's not that she's a bad planner, not at all, but rather that she ends up too self absorbed. She is resourceful, able to compensate for missing something by creating or repurposing something on the spot. Imaginitive and creative, she is a person of big ideas, often idealistically inclined, but each still interesting and many can conceivably be created in real life, or if not still provide a good conversation. When involved in the world around her, she proves to be very perceptive. She's intelligent and understanding comes easily to her, whether that be informational or situational. People tend to be surprised to find out she genuinely wants to use medicine to help people, the general consensus being that it's a destiny obligation. However the only time she would drop the guise would be in an emergency where it's a hindrance and the following hours after the fact. That means people can rarely notice the switch from the serious persona to actual seriousness. Appearance Who knows faces are weird how do you describe anything Long straight hair. Colours yet to be decided. Interests Shiloh is fully invested in her future role as a surgeon and this means she spends a lot of time poring over the mountains of medical texts borrowed from home. She has made a habit of returning home by train every Friday to spend the weekend helping at the hospital and borrow a new set of books for the following week. Since there's nothing major she can do without a license, she tends to just do cleaning and odd jobs, generally accepting the fact that all she can do is observe. However she has free reign of the research labs and takes full advantage of this. A random side hobby she has is transcribing the notes on various medicines developed by her parents (who are prone to extremely untidy and illegible notes.) She's apparently developed a knack for interpreting this stuff. Shiloh is a sucker for old sci-fi paperbacks. Sci fi in general is something she's in to, but she tends to read the older stuff as her father owns a ton of them. She loves the idea of the technologies and worlds created in them and obviously the space travel. That and a decent story. Character is secondary a lot of the time. Shiloh also likes mechanics. Her room is littered with random parts (and novels) scavenged from broken hospital equipment and various shops which she tinkers with a lot. She's far more competent than her father and from a young age had ended up fixing the car and other equipment. Sometimes she works at the local garage after school. Shiloh, being a doctor's kid and all, is a bit of a health freak. Just a bit. She did a variety of sports, including tennis, netball and the like but the only one she stuck with was kickboxing. Also dog walking Story There's three surgeons coming home from war/are travellers when they arrive at an inn. They're dared to do something cool by the innkeeper who probably doesn't understand the actual benefits of travelling surgeons being in town. Anyways the surgeons have some sort of magical medicine that can reattach anything so each removes a body part- heart, eyes and hand- to reattach the next morning. The parts are put into a box and the box into the inn's cupboard. The maid working at the inn has a boyfriend who comes in back so she goes to get him some food and leaves the cupboard open, allowing the cat to get in and eat the parts. Well the maid is in trouble so sends her bf to replace them before anyone notices. He kills a cat for it's eyes, gets a pig heart and cuts off the hand of a thief who was hanged at the gallows. Next day, the surgeons reattach their parts and leave. While they're travelling, the pig-hearted surgeon keeps rooting about in dirt and the cat-eyed one can't see anything. At the next town, dr deadhand finds himself involuntarily pickpocketing and at night, the cat eyed man finds he has night vision. They go back to the inn, threaten to burn it down and get paid enough to retire (though they'd rather have their own parts instead) Shiloh's role After their story ended, the three surgeons pretty much shut down for a few years, buying a random house and doing nothing else as their fates had turned out much more horrific than their years at EAH would have implied. Dr Seo's health took a complete nosedive as magically attaching a heart into an incompatible body ends up creating a cycle of rejection and forced compatability which is... terrible. During this time they were helped by their schoolfriend, the inn maid who began working as their housemaid. Eventually they used the money to start a transplant clinic. Their natural talents and years of study resurfaced, allowing them a modest amount of success and their clinic began to expand. Eventually Shiloh was adopted as an infant by Dr Seo. She pretty much grew up moving between the clinic and the oversized house. Currently the surgeons run a rather large hospital with a highly specialised surgery ward and research unit, which develops many new half magical medicines in the same vein as that of the original ointment. Recently the surgeons have begun repurposing the entire first floor of their unnessecarily large mansion into laboratories, offices and an alternate clinic. They also have a number of boarders, the current longer term ones being law student Dinah Knightly, medical students Pearce Conway, Hiran Khan, Alvina Quillwitch and Wonderlandian entertainer Truce Caukeet. Basically Shiloh's family dynamic would be a family of six/seven that gradually expanded over the course of her life. Destiny-wise, her father has amassed a large hatred of the story, leading him to create mountains of plans to trick the Storybook of Legends. From a young age Shiloh witnessed the drastic impact on his health and pretty much agrees that the destiny thing was a ridiculous concept and doesn't understand why she too must ruin her life for a story. However she generally kept silent about her negative sentiments, trying to avoid being seen as a problem student, which would mean she would be under closer observation by EAH staff making it more difficult to find loopholes to exploit in her story to avoid her fate. Now, despite not needing to follow her story, she still remains quiet about rebellious sentiments, finding it unnessecary to mention. Relationships Family Shiloh is actually Dr Seo's niece by blood, adopted when her mother couldn't cope with raising an infant. Dr Seo is considered her father, however. She hasn't been in the picture at all, travelling the world for her job as an athletic recruiter and later a sports physiotherapist. Well that is until a few years ago when she returned, hoping to take Shiloh with her. After some arguments, especially on the concept of destiny and health, it was decided that Shi would remain with Dr Seo. Nevertheless she is working on building a relationship with her biological mother through regular emails and Sprype, plus outings when she's in the city. Shiloh loves her father, Doctor Seo, and respects him as a great doctor as well as admiring his ability to get back on his feet after ruining his health so badly. She tends to worry about him and works hard to aid him in any way he might need it. She understands that his disorganised and slightly unhinged hog like tendencies are just a fact of life, but she frequently gets frustrated at the irregularity of his schedule and his constant lateness and disappearences, especially when it's at the expense of some semi important event. Dr Seo is estranged from his parents, having walked out some time before graduation, while they returned to China. As such, she has never met her grandparents or extended family. Friends Ty and Cheir, her fellow army surgeons are as tight knit as can be. They've grown up together. Romance Shiloh would identify as gay. Nothing much to say about that fact. She's prone to developing crushes on the people she idolises which unfortunately means that they are never requited. It's always older women unfortunately. Shiloh admires the law student rooming at her home, Dinah Knightly as an impressively competent and intelligent woman and yeah, has a large crush on her. She refuses to tell anyone about this and will murder Ty if they ever mention it. Unfortunately for her, she's fully aware it'll never happen. Pet Thanks to a worried Dr Seo, Shiloh recently received a golden retriever named Caleb. Caleb is trained as a hearing dog. He is generally kept in the dorms or outside, but she prefers to be accompanied by him when going out anywhere. Shiloh is very fond of the pup, and Caleb's pretty much the only being she'll shower in affection. Gallery ItsShiloh.jpeg Shisketch.jpeg 20160825_225101-1.jpg|Half asleep gel pens. SPrimum non nocere.png|*blows raspberry* 20161106_002018-1.jpg Chart-byhidden.png Trivia * Shiloh is a reference to the protagonist of Repo-the genetic opera (about a world where surgery is the norm and designer organs can be reclaimed by the dictatorial company GeneCo, to give a brief summary) * Seo- sew. Yup a pun. * The magical medicine is a variation of that used by Godfather Death's physician. Basically one of the previous surgeons was a (seventh) sibling of the physician who ended up using a sample of the herb to replicate the medicine. Over time it was modified into the current ointment. (The bloodlines are so divorced there's no relation between the stories anymore) * For a Thronecoming gift Shiloh received a letter with detailed instructions from her father. In it, the nuances of the medicine are illustrated along with multiple plans to switch her heart at various points of the story to preserve it. It also states that if all else failed, he has a proper donor heart in waiting. * Shiloh's birthday is August 17th. * Definitely a dog person. * Had a childhood phobia of inns, mostly due to a very abstract understanding of them derived from her tale. She gets annoyed if this is ever mentioned and will probably start criticising the inn as some sort of convoluted proof. * Shiloh, due to a mixture of magic and genes, is actually capable of removing major organs for up to five days without dropping dead. Her organs won't die in that time either. Trippy. * Shiloh's organs and blood are also universally compatible. Well for humans, anyway. * The three surgeon's original concept was of representing the past, present and future of medicine, with an irony of each feeling like they don't need their body parts in a metaphorical sense. * For Shiloh, this would be because medicine is becoming more and more scientific and robotics based. By wanting it to become colder and more clinical, Shiloh wants to take her heart out of the equation. * In addition, heart transplants are still a new area that is being researched and improved, so the link with the future was easy to make. * The future link is why I named her for Repo in the first place, what with repo occuring in a dystopian future. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Three Army Surgeons Category:Lesbian Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks